


Eat Your Heart Out

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anime, Comedy, Competition, Crying, Curry, Eating, Enemies to Friends, Food, Forced Bonding, Friendship, Gluttony, Humor, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Native American Character(s), Publicity, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Restaurants, Rivalry, Showing Off, Slash, Surprise Kissing, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hikari Netto and Dingo compete in a curry eating competition with dubious dividends.





	Eat Your Heart Out

Eat Your Heart Out

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Accidental Netto x Dingo.

Summary:

Hikari Netto and Dingo compete in a curry eating competition with dubious dividends.

* * *

A flimsy boast of masculinity. That is what it started as. Officially, employees couldn’t participate in Maha Ichiban’s Eat Your Heart Out eating contest, but Dingo was never a stickler for rules. The winner of the competition was supposedly entitled to a hot prize he didn’t even care what.

It was all about the glory. He wouldn’t be beaten by the likes of Hikari Netto!

Naturally, Netto wasn’t a stickler for the rules either.

They spoon-clinked through curry faster than professionally advisable, growing arrestingly plump off their mutual favourite food. Mahajarama and Dekao had trouble keeping pace with their calls for seconds, simultaneously preparing and plating more and more helpings.

When it seemed they’d hit their limit, each stopping to size up the other, Colouredman dropped the ball (figuratively and literally): The reward awaiting the ultimate victor was a kiss from Dingo!

Iroaya Madoi orchestrated the challenge to attract more female customers, banking on Dingo’s manly ruggedness. Sure, the incentive was dodgy. Just because she turned over a new leaf, doesn’t mean the ex-WWW admin wasn’t above exploiting every resource available to her.

Hence why she refused to interfere after Netto and Dingo dashed the entire premise of her campaign. They _were_ paying for the meals.

Money is money.

“I’ve lost my appetite.” Dingo put down his utensil difficultly. He wasn’t homophobic. He just didn’t want to have to lay one on Netto.

He believed Netto would fold as well, eliminating the need for any awkward back and forth between them, but he misjudged his contender. Netto took the liberty of charging ahead, finishing another seven plates. It also eluded Dingo that he could still come out on top and kiss his own hand or something.

“I win! The reigning curry champ, undefeated!”

Madoi laughed indelicately, “Pucker up, boys!”

“Eee! I’m so dead!” Dingo hilariously shed tears, as if the cops had come a-hunting for him.

Tomahawkman sighed at his operator’s characteristic idiocy.

Though he too was caught by surprise by his willingness to go the distance despite the sacrifice, Netto chose to rub in his accomplishment a little.

“You heard Madoi-san, Dingo! Pucker up!”


End file.
